


情人節(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	情人節(H)

就在了今天的晚上的時候，是一個情人節的晚上，因此彩加他就預訂了一間酒店房間的，是可以浸溫泉的房間的，所以他們也十分之開心地去住，就享受了這個服務設施等，也吃了一個美味特別大餐的，因此他們就真的去做了這個事情的，之後八幡他們就在了休息的時候，就覺得了有些無聊等等的，就開始在了床上的時候，，就同了彩加他說：今天可以同了你一起做，可以嗎？彩加他就講：好啊，不如我們做的，之後八幡他就開始做了的，八幡他就開始除了衣服的，就吻了彩加他的，而彩加他的反應也好開心，八幡他也感覺到十分之好開心的，就吻舔了彩加他的全身，之後就把了彩加他乳頭也好好地撫摸了一下，並捏揉了一下，之後彩加他也因好久沒有做 所以彩加他也好快地高潮的，所以他們做完的，不過八幡他們也好快做了幾次，也因此他們就好快高潮了幾次，就過了一個好美的日子。


End file.
